


印诸彼身/ Inked In Each Other's Skin

by Alice007Cam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 简介：灵魂伴侣平行宇宙，在他们的十五岁生日那天醒来之时，他们将来的灵魂伴侣对他们说的第一句话会纹在他们身体的某处。Ian觉得他的纹身毫无道理可言。Mickey并不相信灵魂伴侣的存在。





	印诸彼身/ Inked In Each Other's Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inked In Each Other's Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554272) by [danceinstylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinstylinson/pseuds/danceinstylinson). 



> 配合无耻之徒103、106、107、109、110食用更佳！

**Inked In Each Other's Skin**   
**by danceinstylinson**

  
分级：未分级  
警示：无警示  
美剧：Shameless (US)  
人物关系：Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich  
出场人物：Ian Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich, Kash Karib  
其他标签：灵魂伴侣，灵魂伴侣印记，担忧，正剧向  
状态：原文发布于 2014-05-02，英文词数：5081，中文字数：9109  
原作链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554272

 

  
**印诸彼肤**

  
简介：

  
灵魂伴侣平行宇宙，在他们的十五岁生日那天醒来之时，他们将来的灵魂伴侣对他们说的第一句话会纹在他们身体的某处。

  
Ian觉得他的纹身毫无道理可言。Mickey并不相信灵魂伴侣的存在。

 

 

Ian盯着他的手腕内侧，顺着纹印在他皮肤上的文字看着。他的十五岁生日已经过去好几个月了，自他的纹身首次出现已经过了好几个月了。他仍然无法理解它。他不理解为什么这会是他的 **灵魂伴侣** 将要对他说的第一句话。他从小时候起就梦想着得到他的纹身，从他第一次知道灵魂伴侣这件事起。Ian是个浪漫主义。他 **喜欢** 这个主意-在这世界上有那么一个人命中注定将与他永远在一起。然而他的纹身毫无道理可言。那细小，潦草的 IAN GALLAGHER！！！你惹到不该惹的女孩了！！字迹刺着他的眼。首先，为什么他会去招惹某个女孩子啊？他可是个同性恋。他已经意识到这件事很久了。其次，这句话听上去就像Ian貌似惹的是 **这个男人的** 女票。不用说，他的纹身蛮令人失望的。他一直期待的是某些浪漫的话，像电影里那种陈腐老套的情话。但那句话听上去更像是一场争执，一场对峙。听上去就像他的灵魂伴侣 **恨** 他。

  
“Ian？”

  
Ian猛地抬起了头，从自己的思绪中回过神来。Kash站在他跟前，眼中满是担忧。“你还好吗？”

“嗯，”Ian很快回答道，用手表遮住了他手腕上的文字。“没事。”

  
Kash盯着他的手表看。“那是—”

  
“我去摆一下刚进的货，”Ian打断了他的话。他还没跟Kash说过他的纹身，而且说实话他并不想说起这件事。他早就知道Kash不是他的灵魂伴侣。这一点他能接受。但他还是不想来场深入的分析他的灵魂伴侣会是谁的对话。就连Lip都不知道Ian的纹身写着什么，尽管他用各种方式试图让Ian展示给他看。Ian宁愿闷在心里。最终他会知道对方是谁的。

  
***

  
从Mandy哭着跑出他家之时，Ian就知道这件事要发生了。 **这就是那个女孩，** 他想道。 **该死的。是Mandy Milkovich。** 某个人即将因为他“惹到了”Mandy Milkovich而他妈的冲着他来。这可能是任何一个人。前男友。现男友。Ian再次低下头盯着他的手腕，第十次读着那句话。然后他反应过来了。这句话不只是愤怒，还有着 **保护欲** 。Ian一直以来都想错了。不是某个男的要因为Ian惹了他的女票而揍他一顿。而是。。。而是某个人要因为Ian伤害了他的家人而跟他没完。他的眼睛瞪大了。是个Milkovich。她有多少个兄弟来着？该死的。

  
那晚上他几乎没怎么睡。第二天，他如往常一般去了工作，操了Kash，整理着货架。他整个人都紧张的不行，就连Kash都注意到了，试图让他跟他聊聊。他并不想说话。要么是他搞错了，Mandy并非是那个女孩而他将被一个Milkovich杀掉。要么他将会见到他的灵魂伴侣。。。之后仍有可能被一个Milkovich杀掉。

  
Ian把两加仑的牛奶塞进了货架，试图放松下来。一切都会没事的—

  
门上的提示铃响了起来，Ian猛的抬头望向了那边。三个人影冲了进来，然后，在他脑海里反复冲刷的那句话向他轰鸣而来。“IAN GALLAGHER！”卧槽。是Mickey。原来是 **Mickey Milkovich** 。“你惹到不该惹的女孩了！”害怕压过了其他的一切情绪，Ian冲向了储物间，锁上了身后的门。Mickey和另外两个Milkovich兄弟用力地敲着门。“Mandy跟我们说了你都做了些啥，你个混蛋！”

  
 **真好** ，Ian想道。 **这就是我他妈的灵魂伴侣。**

  
“给老子滚出来！”Mickey叫喊道。

  
Ian皱起了眉头，因为Mickey又一次撞在了门上。 **操。操。操。**

  
然后他听见了Kash的声音夹杂在其中。“他已经跑了，”Kash说道。“储物间里有个后门。”

  
“小巷！小巷！”Mickey喊道。然后他对Kash说道，“告诉那屌毛这事没完。”

  
 **真棒，我的灵魂伴侣该死的想做掉我。** 这就是Ian的狗屎运。

  
警报解除了之后，Ian从储物间里走了出来。“嘿，你还好—”

  
“没事，”Ian叹声道，从Kash身边挤开了。他继续往货架上补货，在接下来的上班时间里都一言不发。然后他终于反应了过来， **Mickey是个同性恋。** 硬汉恶棍，Mickey Milkovich。也许这个灵魂伴侣的事情是错的。也许那都是胡话。也许这其中有着某种误会。可，不对，Ian想着，将拇指压在了手腕内侧潦草的黑色刺青上。那些字就在那里，并没有什么误会。Mickey说的就是那句话。

  
那天晚上下班后，当Kash帮他从店里溜出来时，他假装着自己并没有在思考Mickey就是他的灵魂伴侣这件事。“我就应该上了她的，”他说道。

  
Kash对他说着什么你不该做并非你本性的事情的屁话。Ian不屑地哼了哼。Kash还有脸说出这种话。Mickey也许是个彻底的深柜但起码他可没该死的结婚。Ian试图不去想太多。他并不想提醒自己他不过是个肮脏的小秘密。

 

 

回家之后，Lip已经在楼上了，他的脸上满是割痕和淤青。“该死的。”

  
“Mickey Milkovich，”Lip说道。“他在找你。”

  
“是啊，我知道。”

  
“他貌似就在外面，”说着，Lip倾身向前向着窗外探了一眼。他们能听到Mickey对着Steve大声问问题。Ian跟Lip一起前倾着身子，然后Mickey突然转过头看向了他们。他们俩都踉跄地退后，听着Mickey对Lip大喊道。

  
“告诉你那混蛋弟弟我们在等着他！”

  
他们静等了一会，外面毫无动静，唯有一片死寂。

  
“很抱歉我害你的脸被打伤了，”Ian说道。

  
“没关系，”Lip说着，点起了一根烟。

  
“我并没有对Mandy做任何事，”Ian解释道。这蠢的要死，Lip早就知道Ian不会对Mandy做出什么事情。

  
“不管怎样你那顿揍是逃不掉的，这你知道吧。”

  
Ian吸了口气。“是啊，”他说道，“我知道。”不管是不是灵魂伴侣，他仍然得面对这事。他躺在了床上，累的不行。今天真是有够操蛋的。然而他仍没法相信这件事。Mickey Milkovich，是他的灵魂伴侣。他完全没法想象他们俩永远在一起的样子。该死的，他甚至没法想象他们俩 **在一起** ，如此而已。

 

 

第二天Ian早早地就醒了。他准备直面Mickey。希望这档子灵魂伴侣的破事并非胡扯，希望Ian不管对Mickey说了什么那句话都早已纹在了Mickey皮肤上。希望Mickey能意识到Ian是谁然后也许，你懂的，不会杀掉他。也许。

  
他没预料到的是从家中走出来的居然是Mandy。他也并没有预料到自己会对她出柜。但他就是这么做了。而Mandy叫她的兄弟们收了手，事情也就又恢复了正常，然而他仍没有对Mickey Milkovich说出半个字。

 

  
***

 

  
这整个灵魂伴侣的事情在Mickey看来就是一大坨屁话。Milkovich们才不 **整** 什么狗屁灵魂伴侣。他爸从来没有什么灵魂伴侣纹身。他的兄弟们也没有。而就算Mandy有他也不知道。所以一年前他的纹身出现时，他想着去他的狗屁。然而这并没有阻止他一次又一次的读着那句话，直到他记住了那些字。他那该死的 **灵魂伴侣** 将会对他说的第一句话。他知道，在内心深处，不管自己有多想对自己撒谎，那些话会出自一个男人之口。

  
他隐藏着自己的纹身，它位于他的大腿根部，所以谢天谢地几乎没人能看见它。嘿Mickey，你就不能从其他你不住的社区偷东西吗？这句话时常在他的脑海中循环，尽管他努力说服自己这一切都是扯淡，Milkovich从来都得不到灵魂伴侣。他从很多人那里偷东西，也偷了很多家商店。有时他会试图寻找那个人到底会是谁，但大多数时候他努力不去思考这件事（虽然压根没用）。他只希望那不是那个Kash ’n’ Grab的该死中东佬。他看起来就蛮基的，要是真的是他那就日了狗了。

  
不过现在那个纹身已经在他身上待了超过一年了，可还是什么都没发生。也许还要好几十年他才终于能见到那个男—人。操。他甚至都不相信灵魂伴侣这回事。这太蠢了。为什么会有人想该死的一辈子都跟一个人在一起？为什么会有人想坠入爱河？而且说真的，他会是个糟糕透顶的灵魂伴侣。他对将要凑合在他身边的那个可怜虫感到抱歉。

  
***

  
现在那Gallagher小子整天都跟Mandy在一起，他们几乎是从大腿处相黏在了一起。Mickey并不能理解。上一秒Mandy想弄死他，而下一秒她就叫他收手，还说她们“在一起”了。去他的。就算Mickey有那么一丝嫉妒又如何，嘛，没人需要知道这件事。

  
然而，Mickey还是没法把那个傻逼红毛赶出自己的脑海。他在Kash ’n’ Grab工作。他在一个经常被他洗劫的商店工作。他十分有嫌疑地跟他妹妹交往，尽管Mandy从不跟任何人“交往”。Mickey只在躺在床上时才让这些想法浮上脑海，在所有人都熟睡而家里一片寂静的深夜。这是唯一一个让他感觉到足够安全可以思考这类事情的时刻。然而他仍然感觉到羞愧，在他将手环绕上自己的鸡吧，想着红毛撸管的时候。操。这可真蠢。那个人才不是Gallagher。他完全配不上那孩子。他咬着下唇射了出来，然后翻过身将脸压进了枕头。他感觉一阵恶心。他感觉自己就是垃圾。那蠢家伙值得更好的人。他才不是他的灵魂伴侣。他的拳头砸向了枕头。一拳又一拳，直到他的胳膊开始酸了。 **他不是，他不是，他不是。**

  
第二天Mickey还是出现在了Kash ’n’ Grab。在白天，他的所有脆弱都收了起来，他所有羞耻的想法都埋在了脑海深处。他才不是为了Gallagher去的，他告诉自己。他只是想偷点东西。

  
他大摇大摆的走了进去，好像自己是店主似的。Kash坐在收银台后边。Mickey撇了他一眼然后走向了薯片区。他拿完了所有想要的，快速看了店里一圈。哪里都看不到Gallagher。这完全没事。挺好的。完美。又不是说他在乎什么的。Mickey得意地笑着走回到了收银台，一把抓过了柜台上的纸盒，把刚才拿的东西都放了进去。Kash只是看着他，该死的坐在那看着他。该死的懦夫，Mickey想着。那家伙甚至没胆量试图阻止他。Mickey转身离开了可他还是没点动静。这也太他妈的简单了。“提个醒，伙计，”说着，Mickey转过了身，“你们的烧烤味品客薯片没货了。”他转过身走了出去，那蠢不拉几的破门铃在他身后响了起来。

  
嘛那还真无聊。Gallagher不在，就连那个中东佬都没半点反应。他到底他妈的来干嘛。

  
Mickey扫了一眼店里。从前门的窗户他能看到Gallagher现在正站在柜台前跟Kash说着什么。Mickey得意一笑，转过身去。在他走进店里时，门铃又响了起来。他从Gallagher身边经过，走向后面随便拿了点什么。他看到的第一样东西是某种蘸酱。完美。他走了回来，对着他们晃了晃蘸酱。“我忘了拿蘸酱，”说着，他嘲笑着他们。拜托，拜托，冲着我来啊。

  
他并没觉得这会起作用，可那蠢门铃又一次响了起来，而Ian Gallagher在他身后叫喊出声。“嘿，Mickey。”Mickey愣住了，他胯骨上的文字在他的眼前闪过。那句他已烂熟于心的话。嘿，Mickey，“你就不能从其他你不住的社区偷东西吗？”他缓慢的转过身，意识到后半句话刚刚从Gallagher的嘴里冒了出来。“有点市民自豪感好吗，”他继续说道。

  
Mickey并不知道该他妈的干嘛好，因为该死的，他从来没想过这件事真的会发生。他希望过，也许吧，可也就那么一点点。但他从来没有真正相信过这件事会发生。Milkovich们才不会得到灵魂伴侣。Mickey根本不值得拥有一个灵魂伴侣，更别说是这家伙了。所以他做了他唯一会做的一件事：变得好斗起来，试图推开这家伙。他抓起蘸酱丢向了他。Gallagher咒骂着躲开了，Mickey便转过了身。“你知道我住哪，有问题来找我。”他本意是想威胁，可话一出口听起来更像是一种邀请。 **嘛去他的** ，Mickey想道。如果他们真是灵魂伴侣的话那Ian现在早该知道了。

  
***

  
Mickey一副混蛋样子而Ian不知道该如何是好。对，行吧，好的他们是灵魂伴侣，但他压根就不了解Mickey。而且他还喜欢Kash。可Mickey对Kash十分混蛋。但Mickey是他的灵魂伴侣。自不用说，Ian有那么一丝矛盾。但他需要把枪拿回来。也许直面Mickey一次并不会太糟糕。只不过Mickey并不在家。Ian闯进了Milkovich家，推开了Mandy向前走去。要是他能就这么找到那该死的枪。。。

  
“Mickey会杀了你的！”不太可能，Ian想着，将一个沙发垫子翻了过来。“你想要什么？”Mandy叫喊道，Ian继续乱翻着Mickey的抽屉寻找着枪。“IAN！”

  
“他打了Kash，知道吗？”Ian快速地说道。

  
“就—走吧。我会把东西放回原处的，”说着，Mandy把Ian推向了门口。

  
“告诉他这件事到此为止。不要再骚扰Kash了。跟他说我要拿回那把枪。就在今晚。”

  
Ian冲出了他家，伸手抚弄着头发。为什么事情总是这么该死的复杂？为什么他的灵魂伴侣偏偏是个十足的屌毛？说真的，这起跟Kash相关的闹剧实在是太—幼稚了。除非。。。Mickey嫉妒了。不，Mickey绝对不可能知道他和Kash的事。这也太蠢了。他只想拿回那把枪，然后跟Mickey把话说清楚，他们需要真正的谈谈什么的，因为。。。灵魂伴侣。

 

Mickey并没有归还那把枪。Mickey仍然一副混蛋样。而这意味着Ian又一次站在了Milkovich家门口，鼓起勇气准备进门。他向周围扫了一眼，寻找趁手的武器。他的视线落在了靠在台阶上的撬胎棒。他快速地拿了起来，转身面对着门口，缓慢地打开了门，蹑手蹑脚地走了进去。屋里很安静，唯一的噪音来自于睡在沙发上的Terry Milkovich的鼾声，毫无疑问他因醉酒而昏睡着。Ian慢慢地穿过了客厅走向了Mickey的卧室。他小心地走了进去，关上了身后的门。如果他需要快速逃跑的话这大概不是个好主意，不过也无所谓了。Ian扫了一眼屋内，看到Mickey趴着熟睡在他的床上。他可以直接找到那把枪。可，不，他需要直面一次Mickey。他犹豫地走上前去，伸出手用铁棍戳了戳Mickey的后背。  
Mickey呻吟着醒过来。“搞毛啊？”说着，他转身面对着Ian。

  
“把枪还给我，”Ian试图让自己的声音保持平稳，尽最大的努力不让自己听起来很紧张或者害怕。这是他的灵魂伴侣，他不停地告诉自己。他不会伤害我的。

  
“Gallagher？”Mickey问道，他的眉毛疑惑地皱了起来。

  
“枪还我，”Ian命令道，用撬胎棒指着他。

  
Mickey揉了揉眼睛。“好吧，好吧。”他伸出手摸向了床头柜，Ian便放松了一点。好的，Mickey挺配合的。下一秒他就被扔向了墙壁。Ian呻吟着摔在了床上，Mickey跳压在了他的身上，准备夹住他的脑袋。Ian很快从震惊中恢复过来，开始反击，把Mickey从自己身上甩开摔向了沙发。现在他们俩都喘着粗气，然后Ian被甩回了床上，伸手摸索着那根撬胎棒，而Mickey压制着他，轻松地从他手里夺走了铁棍。Mickey骑跨在他身上，他的大腿紧贴着Ian的脸，他们俩的胸口都快速地上下起伏着，毫无规律地呼吸着。Mickey举起了撬胎棒，而Ian想着，哦不他对这一切错的是有多离谱。Mickey即将要杀了他，Mickey将要用一根该死的撬胎棒打烂他的脑袋，Mickey—硬了。Ian大睁着眼睛看着Mickey，看着Mickey缓慢地让撬胎棒落在了他的身侧，发出了金属的敲击声。Ian的视线追随着那根铁棒，然后又抬头看向了Mickey。他正低头盯着他看，专注的眼睛里充满了好奇。然后Mickey摸索着脱掉了他的衣服，Ian知道这就是了。他们之间不会有任何对话。他们只会直接行动。他们不会去谈论印纹在对方身上的文字。他们只会疯狂地拉扯掉对方的衣服，将彼此的身体靠在一起直到他们之间再无半点空间呼吸，他们将要来上一炮而那将比他们经历过的任何一炮感觉都要更好。

  
***

  
Mickey感觉到了自由。他并不想说什么老掉牙或者煽情的话，但他感觉到了从未有过的感觉。Ian躺在他身边，被子下的他们肩并着肩，而Mickey感觉到了自由。他觉得自己十分赤裸，十分暴露，而不只是身体方面。躺在他身边的这个男孩是他的 **灵魂伴侣** ，那他妈的意味着什么。这男孩将永远待在他的生命里。他撇了他一眼，他想说点什么，什么都好，但他并不知道该怎么开口，抑或是究竟该说什么。他内心里想要对这个男孩道歉，跟他说， **’嘿伙计，听着我很抱歉你得跟我凑合。你不需要待在我身边的。没事的。’** 但他心里另一个声音却只想。。。那个声音只想让这个男孩真心 **想要** 跟他在一起。不管怎样，任何他本想说出口的话语都在脱口之前消散了，因为他爸走了进来而一切都似乎停滞了。Mickey屏住呼吸看着他爸经过身边走进浴室撒了泡尿。Terry将会该死的杀了他。杀了他们俩。这就是Mickey的狗屎运，他终于找到了他的灵魂伴侣，一个也许真的会在乎他的人，结果却要丧生在他爸的手里。Mickey从生下来就知道这是操蛋的一生所以他也不算惊讶。然而，当Terry开口却说出这句话时，他却惊了，“穿上衣服。你俩看起来像对基佬似的，”然后再没说半个字就走了。

  
Ian松了口气倒在了枕头上，Mickey则放松地躺了下来，看了一眼Ian。“操，”他叹气道。目前为止，跟这男孩在一起Mickey还真是排除千难万险了。

  
几分钟后他们都下了床，穿上了衣服。Mickey从抽屉里拿出了那把枪。蠢不拉几的该死的Kash的枪。他知道那混蛋在跟Ian打炮。他能从他们在一起时的表情看出来，好像他们之间藏着什么秘密似的。就保守秘密这事Mickey清楚得不能再清楚了。他把枪扔在了床上，而Ian则拉上了他的裤链。Ian看了它一样，然后看向了Mickey。他那愚蠢的满是雀斑的脸突然柔和了下来，Mickey出于本能地缩了缩，手指揉搓着下唇，他每次紧张的时候都会这么做。Ian向前一步并前倾时，他退了一步。他不能这么做。他不能成为这男孩的男朋友或者什么的。他转过头用力地咽了咽，筑起了他的心墙，再一次封闭了自己。“敢亲我，就把你那该死的舌头割了。”他并没费心回头看上一眼。他并不想看到从那男孩脸上闪过的失望之色。他很快就会意识到Mickey不值得他留心陪伴。Mickey永远都不会成为他想要的那个男人。在这件事上Mickey并没有半点决定权，他们永远都没办法像灵魂伴侣命中注定的那样在一起。他走出了房间，在厨房里跟他父亲坐在了一起，他再也不觉得自由了。

  
***

  
当然了，Mickey没法远离他太久。在这方面上Ian也不行。那男孩爱上了他，Mickey看得出来，从他那每次看着他就柔和下来的眼神，从他那每次见到他都傻傻微笑的样子。Mickey试图保持对一切都漠不关心，他们只不过是在打炮，这不是什么大事，成为灵魂伴侣并不意味着他们就要成为夫夫什么的鬼东西。也许对他们而言灵魂伴侣就意味着炮友吧。也许永远都只会是这样。Mickey可以这么做。他可以接受这点。

  
只不过也许他也有那么一点爱上了他。他并没有意识到这点，直到他突然间记起了Ian的工作时间表。他并不知道这点，直到突然间他在Kash ’n’ Grab的库房里待的时间比在自己家还久。他并不知道从什么时候起他在玩某款电子游戏或者吃着披萨百吉饼的时候他会开始想起Ian。他当然也他妈的不知道从什么时候起他开始抛弃一切只为跟他在一起。但很明显这已经成为了他的常态了。因为Ian Gallagher正站在他家门廊上，全然的崩溃样，几乎要落泪，告诉Mickey他 **需要** 他。操蛋的，Mickey并不知道该怎么做，该说什么。没人这么需要过他。没人曾找他寻求安慰。但Mickey并不打算抛弃Ian。在脑海里的某个角落他意识到自己并不喜欢看到这男孩受伤或者伤心或者失望。而这很艰难，考虑到Mickey十分擅长做出这类事情，但他发现自己最近努力不去这么做了。因此，当他承诺20分钟后去找他时，他也并没太惊讶。

  
他们这次打炮时，比之前更多的触碰了对方。他们的手指拂过彼此的肌肤，第一次注意到了彼此的纹身。Ian的手指抚过了纹在Mickey胯部的文字，然后紧紧地抓住了他的胯部，将自己挤进了他的体内。Mickey的手抓握住了Ian的手腕，大拇指压住了纹在那的文字。他能感觉到指尖下Ian的脉搏仿若心跳。好似那些文字在自己脉动，要求着被听见。Mickey用手握住了在他身前的货架杆，而Ian用自己的手压覆住了他的，有那么一秒Mickey允许自己去 **感受** 。也许他们能比炮友更进一步。也许他们能成为他知道Ian想让他们成为的那种灵魂伴侣。

  
门被猛的推开了，Ian停下了动作。Mickey的眼睛猛的睁了开来，他转过身去。该死的Kash正站在门口盯着他们。盯着Ian。Ian也看着他，眼睛大睁着，嘴巴也大张着。真棒。真该死的棒。Mickey没浪费半秒就该死的跑远了。操蛋的Ian，操蛋的中东佬，操蛋的一切。Mickey想要揍点什么（他的确这么做了）。他这辈子都操蛋的不行。从没有任何事情顺遂他愿。从来没有。但他并不会让那个傻逼大嘴巴到处去说他看见了什么。

  
“你他妈最好把嘴闭的严严实实的，”说着，他顺手抓过了一块士力架。“别到处瞎哔哔，”Mickey重复道，强调着他的话，确保Kash大声清楚的听见了他的话。“听见了没？”

  
“把糖放回去，Mickey，”Kash说道，与此同时Mickey撕开了包装纸咬了一口。

  
“嗯，这可真甜，”Mickey说着，嘲弄着Kash。“我就喜欢这甜劲儿，”他继续说道。“不过话说回来，嗯，你不也一样嘛，哈？”Mickey大笑着转过了身。该死的懦夫。那家伙没种的要死。随便什么人都能拿他出气。Mickey完全不知道Ian看上了这家伙的哪一点。

  
“放回去，”Kash说道，“赶紧的。”

  
Mickey翻了个白眼。他就是该死的 **软弱** —

  
枪声穿透了空气。子弹打在不远处的货架上，玻璃碎裂，蕃茄酱四溅在地上的声音让Mickey吓得跳了起来。“卧槽，”Mickey出声道，眼睛大睁着。又一声枪响，打中了一包薯片。之后Ian的声音从店的另一角传了过来。

 

“Kash，你在干嘛？”

  
“不就是个该死的士力架！”Mickey叫喊到，而Kash将枪眼对准了他。那家伙就是个该死的神经病。然后他扣动了扳机，Mickey被子弹穿透大腿的动量摔在了地上。“我操！”

  
“我了—个靠！”Ian叫喊道，惊慌地跑向了Mickey。

  
Mickey的腿抽搐着，极度的疼痛蔓延着，而Ian全心关注着他，为他而焦急，他的一只手绕在了他的颈后，将他拉近了些。“嘿，嘿，看着我，”他说道，Mickey能感觉到他的手腕贴在他的脖子上，他能感觉到他的脉搏紧贴着自己的脉搏，他发现自己因为这一点而安心下来，他想着这一点，不知怎么地那疼痛就散去了。Ian在警察来之前就走了，但他一直待着直到急救人员到来。他在Mickey的肩膀上捏了一下，告诉他他会没事的，然后才跑着离开了。很快警察就来了，然后他就被轮床推进了少管所。操蛋的一生。他就应该把 **这话** 纹在身上。这貌似是他的格言。没有什么好事能在他身边待久一点的。

  
***

  
几天后Ian露面了。他坐在了Mickey对面，眼睛跟之前一样大张着，充满了温柔。似乎没有什么事情能赶走这男孩。Mickey还蛮高兴Ian是如此的坚持不懈。他并不能理解这点，但他喜欢自己被需要，尽管他并不能真正的承认自从Ian走进他的生活中里开始他所感受到的那些情感。他做了他最擅长做的，假装漠不关心，而就连这事他都做的很烂。他感谢了Ian往他的账户里存钱，他试图不过度盯着他看。然而他却控制不住自己，他的铠甲里已经有了裂缝，他变脆弱了。他的嘴角微微翘起，但Ian突然变得严肃起来，闪动着睫毛盯着他看。“判了多久。”他问道。 **我需要等多久。**

  
Mickey没法直视他的眼睛。他并不想去思考或者去感受或者啥的。他已经因为被关起来而感觉糟透了，他并不想去思考要关多久。要有多久身边没有Ian。“不知道。应该是一年吧。”

  
Mickey大声地冲着某个人喊着什么关于果冻的事情，缓和了气氛。但他又转向了Ian，而Ian轻声地说了句，“我。。。我想你了。”

  
操。我也想你了。“你再说那话，老子就把你的舌头扯下来。”

  
Ian盯着他看了好一会，然后他的嘴角扯起了一个大大的傻笑。那个Mickey暗中喜欢的笑容。Mickey真恨他。他试图保持严肃脸，但他的嘴角微微的上扬了。蠢逼的特喵的Gallagher。

  
Ian的手指抚上了玻璃，不，这太过头了。 **说真的，Gallagher，你想让我被别人弄死吗？大家都能看到这鬼事。** “把你的手从该死的玻璃上拿下来。”

  
“噢。”

  
就是这样。

  
他们是灵魂伴侣。他们是一对不可能的伴侣，可不知为何他们俩却很合拍。尽管有重重艰难险阻。尽管这世界给他们安排了许许多多的破事。接下来的几年里他们会将彼此推开又拉近，将彼此的心撕碎再重新粘补。Ian会跟某个新人打炮，然后质疑并重新思考一切，然后重新回归Mickey的怀里。而Mickey将会推开Ian，让他心碎，说出一些并非真心的屁话，而最终他会找到回归Ian的方法。他们会失去彼此一次，虽然貌似会是永恒，但又会再次找到彼此。他们将面对千难万险，他们将一起面对所有的不可能。最终Mickey将会意识到他就是Ian想要的，而且他将会成为Ian一直以来都梦想着的那种灵魂伴侣，那种为了他们之间的爱而能抛弃一切的灵魂伴侣，那种不害怕成为自我的灵魂伴侣，那种永远将Ian置于任何事任何人之前的灵魂伴侣。而Ian将会意识到他绝不仅是一个炮友，绝不仅是一个秘密。他会意识到他就是Mickey世界的中心，意识到Mickey选择了他就像他自己选择了Mickey一样。最终他们将会撑过一切，因为他们将对方印刻在了自己的皮肤之下。但他们俩现在都还什么都不知道。现在，他们被一堵薄薄的玻璃墙隔开了，而对他们而言这就像是世界上最遥远的距离，他们俩都坐着怀疑着他们俩是否真的能撑的下去。他们俩都不知道接下来会发生什么。

 

 

 

END


End file.
